


The Rebel

by livinthefandomlife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinthefandomlife/pseuds/livinthefandomlife
Summary: “Mon-El ran to the ship, dodging bullets and destruction. His planet was falling apart around him. And his cover was blown.”AU where Mon-El was actually a palace guard.





	The Rebel

Kara stood in the med bay, leaning up against the doorframe. She looked at the unconscious Daxamite. He was gorgeous, even she couldn't deny that. She knew nothing about him, only that she hated him. He was from a planet of no morals, and a planet that was one of Krypton's greatest threats.  
He had been found in a Kryptonian pod, almost identical to her's. She was overwhelmed by the thought of finding someone else who had survived. But the minute she had opened up that pod, she knew she was wrong.  
He was dressed red and black, and the crest of the royal guard of house of Daxam upon his chest.  
"Lock him up. Chain him down," she said the minute they walked into the DEO.  
"Supergirl, are you sure?" Winn asked.  
"He's a threat."  
"Kara, are you sure?"Alex asked placing a hand on her sister’s shoulder.  
Kara walked away from Alex's reach, "he's from a planet a criminals. Thieves. Killers. Make sure you use lead chains."  
Kara watched as they took his shirt off, revealing countless scars up and down his back and chest. Despite the wounds, he was still one of the most beautiful creatures she had ever seen.  
Agents chained his arms to the sides of bed, and Kara felt safer immediately.  
Clark stood behind her.  
"I've read of their cruelty. The planet was notorious for its slavery and their drugs," Clark said.  
"I thought they all died," Kara said in a low voice, it was the darkest Clark had ever heard her, "he should have stayed there."  
She turned to walk out of the room, but Clark grabbed her arm.  
"Kara, you don't mean that."  
She looked up at her cousin, "Yes, Kal-El, I do."  
She had tried to avoid the Daxamite all day. Filling her time with Superheroing and being Kara Danvers.  
But she always found herself coming back to that same spot, leaning up against the door way, looking at him.  
"Zo-Ha!" The Daxamite shouted, regaining consciousness.  
Kara walked closer to the other alien.  
"Where's my little sister?" he pleased in a Daxamite language, "please. Is she alive? The fires. The fires," he cried, trying to get out of the chains.  
Kara's heart filled with guilt. Her parents caused this pain, it was her fault.  
She forgot that she was supposed to hate him, and she unlocked his chains. She wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her torso, and he cried against her.  
"The fires, the destruction," he cried, "I was just trying to save her."  
"Shush, shush," she whispered calmly, stroking his hair.  
"My family," he said, still speaking in his native tongue.  
She grabbed a chair, and moved to sit next to him. She cupped his face, "I am so sorry," she said back in his language.  
She held him as he cried for his lost world.  
One he had stopped, his hand reached out and touched the S on her chest.  
"I'm on Krypton? How is that possible?"  
Kara's eyes filled with tears, "No. You're on Earth."  
"Earth." He repeated.  
"Do you speak English?" She asked.  
"Yes." He responded in English, "but not well."  
"That's okay. You have people here who want to help you adjust."  
"Adjust?"  
"Make this your new home." She said in his language.  
"Home?" He said getting out of the bed, "No, I can not stay here." He said in English.  
Kara walked as the Daxamite began to get worked up.  
"Daxamite, calm down."  
"Please, you don't understand."  
He tried to walk out of the room, but she stopped him. She grabbed his arm, "then explain it to me."  
The Daxamite regained his composure, and sat back down on the bed.  
"My name is Mon-El. I was bought by the royal family of Daxam when I was 14. I trained for seven years with the Guard. But I was the perfect candidate to be the prince's personal guard. One year ago, I watched the prince murder my best friend, Al-Nah," he paused. Kara looked at him in shock, "So I joined the uprising. The Resistance."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay so this is going to be the darkest story I’ve ever written. I love Mon-El in the show, this is just an AU.  
> I hope you enjoyed this little teaser!


End file.
